Monday Night Mayhem 6/29/15
The Intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *A video package showing Daniel Bryan gets attacked by Ryan Mcbride, Sheamus winning the US title, and Seth Rollins defeating Kevin Owens and being crowned World Heavyweight Champion* Howard Finkel: Ladies, and Gentleman....please welcome, THE NEWWW World Heavyweight Champion....SETH ROLLINS!!!! *Rollins music plays as he comes out to a good amount of boos that are mixed in with a just a few cheers* Seth Rollins: What more can I say ya'll? I TOLD YOU SO!!!!!!! Hhaahhhaahha. Nothing got in my last night. I am the one that is your World Champion. But I....Iiiii didn't do it alone. I did it with the help of 3 others....Me, Myself, and I. Hahahahahha. *boos* Ah, shut up. Once i landed my foot into the skull of Kevin Owens I knew he couldn't get his 265 pound self up. He layed down like a true loser! And now right here on Mayhem...I stand before you as your first ever World Heavyweight Champion! Now- *Kevin Owens makes his way out* Kevin Owens: Rollins- if you don't shut the...fuck up. I'll pop-up powerbomb your ass. Now, i'm not a man who gives out much respect. I'm not. Simple. I don't shake hands with people. I don't come out here and wave my arms around and say i'm the true hero or the best or whatever. But Rollins, one thing that i can say I do is that i accept defeat. And Seth you beat me last night. You pinned me 1...2..3 in the middle of this ring. Now, actually. I was gonna come out here, say good job. And walk away. But as expected, you walk out here with that phony smile, greasy hair, and you talk shit like you always do. And Kevin Owens does not like that nor does he take that lightly. So, I've decided to come out here and challenge you to a match. In about a month we have Summer Showdown..and what better match would these fans want...then Seth Rollins vs. Kevin Owens. *Croud cheers a bit* Seth Rollins: Hahhaahahhahaha, Back of the line, Owens. You lost last night....So that puts you in the VERY back of the line, buddy boy. Hahahahha *Chris Jericho appears on the titantron* Chris Jericho: Seth, Kevin. Woah guys relax! Tonight Kevin you will get your chance to face Seth Rollins at Summer Showdown. If you defeat Kane in our Main Event tonight.. (After this is announced, Kevin Owens walks out of the ring. As he is walking down the ramp Rollins strikes him in the back with the World Heavyweight Title and runs right to the back....Owens is shown holding his back in pain and anger) Match 1: United States Champion Sheamus vs Stardust (Sheamus wins by Countout after Stardust intenionally counts himself out....Post match Sami Zayn walks down to the ring and shakes Sheamus's hand and says there match at Big Bang was fantastic and he'd love to do it again someday) (Next up, a video package is shown of the newly signed PJ Black) Match 2: PJ Black vs Bo Dallas (PJ Black wins after delivering back to back 450 splash's onto Bo Dallas....after the match Bo grabbed a mic and said he is tired of losing and will get back on top) (A video package is shown of Ryan Mcbride's attack onto Daniel Bryan at Big Bang, and shows Ryan will explain his actions next) (Mcbride makes his way out to the ring, the crowd chants "Who are you..." Ryan Mcbride: I find it funny the rudeness from this crowd. But it's expected because all of you claim to be Daniel Bryan lovers. Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Ryan Mcbride. I am "minor leaguer" so called. Yet i've been wrestling since i was 16 years old. I've fought my way all the way to the top and finally made it to Evolution and was drafted right away to this roster...Now you all are probably asking "Hm, Ryan...why attack our baby boy Daniel?" boo hoo. Shut up. Why did I attack Daniel? Because ladies and gentleman, Daniel Bryan is a traitor...Daniel believes he has what it takes to be a underdog story? Bullshit. I was wrestling for a company called Maryland Championship Wrestling years and years ago and Daniel Bryan was never heard of. He thinks that just because he got a big break and won big gold that he's the top shit in the yard? Tell me, who did Daniel thank when he won his Worlds Championships in WWE? Huh? WHO? The fans? The people within the company? Yeah, bullshit. You know he thanked all those people but he tends to forget how the hell he got here. If it wasn't for me, and all the other guys that are in the same spot Daniel was. Wrestling in gyms, wrestling in front of a couple hunder people. If it wasn't for us. Daniel would be NOWHERE. Daniel tends to forget us guys who work our asses off and now he think you fans love him. BULLSHIT. Why don't you all raise your hands. How many of you even knew who Daniel Bryan was before he joined this damn company?! Daniel, you made a bad decision buddy going that route and i'll make you pay. I'm not gonna join this company, throw my hands in the air, chant yes. Slap hands with the mindless 7 year old little boys in the crowd who don't know A DAMN THING about pro-wrestling. I'm gonna come here, expose these cowards like Daniel Bryan. And make an impact! And an impact is what I made this past weekend. And ladies and gentleman...prepare for more. Because Ryan Mcbride is here to stay. Just watch my magic. *Mcbride walks to the back* Match 3: World Tag Team Championship: Wyatt Family (Harper-Rowan) vs. Swag Facts (Kidd-Swagger) (Erick Rowan pins Tyson Kidd after Harper interfered and clotheslined Kidd, Wyatts retain) Match 4: Dolph Ziggler vs Sami Zayn (Dolph Ziggler wins after hitting a zig-zag onto Zayn...very back and forth match) Main Event: Kane vs Kevin Owens (If Kevin Owens wins he faces Seth Rollins at Summer Showdown for The World Heavyweight Championship) (Kevin Owens wins following a pop-up powerbomb to Kane....After the match Seth Rollins comes out of the crowd and delivers a cheap shot onto Owens and begins beating him down...Kane goes for a chokeslam but Owens reverses and hits Kane with another powerbomb. Rollins escapes but forgets the World Championship...Owens holds it and tells Rollins to come get it but he doesn't and Owens tosses it out the ring. Rollins and Owens stare eachother down as Mayhem goes off the air)